


Unamusement

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but oh well, kinda fucked up, set during despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: You’re boringNormalUselessDisgusting waste of spaceYet you interest me...Kamukura muses over his interest for a certain servant





	Unamusement

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow look at me go! Uploading this instead of my main story (haha bad ko I know )   
> But I wrote this last year when i actually first got into danganronpa and man Kamukoma stole my heart and still has it in its clutches! 
> 
> This is very despairing but I plan on writing fluff for these two in the future! Because in all honestly there isn't enough of it out there!!

You’re boring  
Normal  
Useless  
Disgusting waste of space

 

Yet you interest me  
Intrigued I follow   
A dog attached at its leash

 

Fallen to your knees  
Bruised, dirty  
Filthy despising creature

 

Yet I still grow more fascinated  
Unknown upon myself  
The reason behind this revolting feeling

 

Sickening whitened skin  
Bones jutting under stretched skin  
Locks matted together

 

You’re a mess

 

Vulnerable,   
Broken

 

Yet the nerve to present me with an idiotic smile  
I’ve broke you  
Torn you apart inside out  
Brought you below me  
You’re nothing

 

Yet you smile  
That stupid  
Stupid   
Naïve smile

 

What do you want from me?

 

Why do you still smile?

 

You’ve fascinated me   
Thrilled my imagination  
Fueled the demons within my being

 

Yet I cannot break the light within you  
The hope that glows from those preying orbs

 

How you interest me

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd I do? I wrote this so long ago I don't even know what to think of my old writing style, maybe I should go back to it?
> 
> Either way I will hopefully have my main story up with its fifth chapter and some winter fluff for these boys!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Till next time! <3


End file.
